


im in the shadow of the sun and i miss you

by trappedoutside124



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedoutside124/pseuds/trappedoutside124
Summary: After each day, Peter talks to Tony.One day, he hopes Tony will respond.





	im in the shadow of the sun and i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Peter likes to tell Tony about his day. Inspired by the FFH trailer.

"Hey, Mr. Stark. Sorry I'm late!" Peter called, swinging up onto the rooftop. He retracted his mask as he landed, a sub sandwich grasped firmly in his hand. "Busting that robbery took way longer than expected, and I was super hungry afterwards so I grabbed a sandwich. I didn't get you anything, I hope that's okay." He sat down against one of the brick walls and unwrapped the sub. He took a big bite, savoring the taste of the mayonnaise and the bacon. "That new sandwich place down the street serves BLT's and they're _so_ good. You gotta try one sometime." 

He swiped at his mouth. "Okay, so I have so much to tell you. First, of course, I broke up that robbery. Me versus four guys! It was so crazy. They were all 'get out of here, spiderman' and I was all 'not today, jerks!' and then I took them down one by one!" Peter high-fived himself on a job well done. Truthfully, it was just a petty robbery of a gas station. But crime had been slow recently, which meant less for Peter to do. 

"Oh, and I got an A on that physics test I told you about last week. Really proud of that one." Peter had been studying his ass off for the last two months. It turns out that physics hadn't really changed in the last five years, and teachers didn't really allow being dusted as an excuse to slack off, especially since a handful of them had been dusted, too. And Peter still had to start focusing on the SAT and college applications which he tried not to think about. 

"About the whole 'applying to college' thing: I think I'm going to apply to MIT. You seemed to like it a lot, so I think I would, too." He took another bite of his sandwich before continuing: "I'm also applying to Columbia, NYU, and Rutgers. Trying to stay close to home, you know? After the whole snap thing, May doesn't really want me to go too far away. I don't want to go far away, either. Not when May, Pepper, and Morgan are in New York. Oh, and Morgan and Pepper are good, too! I talked to them yesterday." 

Peter went over to hang out with Morgan and Pepper almost every weekend. Pepper enjoyed the company and Morgan enjoyed having a play mate. Morgan liked to build forts and Pepper liked to help Peter with school. Truthfully, she liked the company. Most times, May would come too to talk to Pepper (and to see Happy, but she'd never admit that to Peter). Last weekend, Peter helped Morgan start riding her new bike. It still had training wheels, but she was doing better every time Peter came to visit. 

"She looks so much like you, Mr. Stark, it's insane! She's also super smart, which is expected given that she's _your_ daughter." Peter stopped to take another bite of his sandwich, trying to remember if he forgot anything. 

"Oh! I'm officially going to Europe this summer. It's gonna be great and I'm really excited, especially since MJ's coming, too." Peter held up a hand and chuckled. "I know, I know. We haven't gone on an official date yet. But I think she really likes me and Europe is really romantic, right? I mean, I assume it is since I've never actually been there. I can take her on a date to Rome, or the Eiffel Tower, or something like that." Peter took the last bite of his sandwich before continuing. "I really like her, you know? She helps distract me from everything that happened." 

Peter paused to take in the view of the bustling city below him. The sun was setting over New York, casting an orange glow on all the buildings. "Sorry, I've been doing all the talking. How was your day?" Peter asked, turning his head to face the giant mural of Iron Man on the wall next to him. It was lit up by a spotlight from below, giant and bright and where everyone could admire it. Flowers, toys, and notes were scattered below it. Sometimes, a candle appeared too. 

Peter saw the mural one day after school and climbed up to get a better look. Since then, he'd come up here every night to talk to Mr. Stark. No one knew that he was here--not May, not Pepper, not Ned or MJ. He didn't want them to think that he was stupid for talking to a wall. 

At the end of each conversation, Peter always asked Tony how he was doing. How's heaven? Do you miss Earth? Are you hanging out with Ms. Romanoff? Do you miss me? Do you ever think of me? Are you proud of me?

Each time, Peter paused to see if he'd get a response. He never heard Tony's voice. He never heard a whisper in his ear. But he sometimes he did feel a gust of warm wind that blew his hair around and wrapped itself around Peter's body like a blanket. Sometimes, a stray beam of sunlight washed over Peter's face as the sun went down. Sometimes the candle below the mural flickered on and off suddenly, like someone was blowing on it. Peter knew that he'd never hear Tony's voice again. But whenever he came up to this rooftop, he felt like he could hear Tony in other ways.

Maybe he was crazy. Maybe he was so incredibly stupid for talking to a mural on a wall that couldn't see him or hear him or talk back to him. Maybe this was all some dumb coping mechanism that some therapist could explain away. 

But it made Peter feel better. So he kept coming back. 

Peter's phone buzzed with a text from his Aunt telling him that dinner's almost ready. With a sigh, Peter grabbed his trash and shoved it in one of the suit's pockets. He stood up and brushed some crumbs off his chest. "May's making lasagna tonight, so I better get home. I can't come tomorrow night because I've got this big English midterm I have to study for, but I'll be back after that. Is that okay?" 

A breeze blew by, brushing against Peter's legs and giving him goosebumps. Peter smiled. "Perfect. I'll see you then. Bye, Mr. Stark!" With that, he put his mask back on and leapt off of the building, using web after web to carry him home. 

At the base of the mural, one of the candles flickered back and forth curiously.

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt me so much to write but after seeing the far from home trailer I knew I had too ugh. Leave me a comment telling me what you thought! I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
